forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
MP412
The MP412 REX is a revolver used in the Forgotten Series as a common weapon used by Global Community Unity Army officers, Global Tyranny Army troops, and several villains of the series-including the Antichrist himself, Nikolai Danilova. Appearances The MP412 is first seen in Forgotten: Apocalypse, specifically where school bully Kristi Brown attempts to attack Vladimir with the gun, only to lose it when Vlad punches it out of her hands. It's seen again after the Wrath of the Lamb, where Buck Steel encounters some gun-toting looters, one of which brandishes the MP412. The looter with the MP412 tries to rob Buck, thinking he's got valuables for him to steal. Buck responds with, "No way," and kills the man by punching him hard enough to cause severe brain trauma. Buck then takes the gun himself and runs off with it. Later, it's used by Nikolai Danilova to try and kill the Two Witnesses before the "due time", but it explodes in his face, sending him flying backward as several onlookers laugh at him for his failed attempt. A few months later, during the Fifth Trumpet Judgment, Nicolae Carpathia tries to shoot the demonic locusts out of the sky with it, only to discover that the locusts are indestructible. He is later seen using it on the hellish horsemen during the Sixth Trumpet Judgment, but the same thing happens. The MP412 is seen again in Forgotten: The Mark, in which Nikolai Danilova attempts to kill Nicolae Carpathia on national television for refusing the Mark of the Beast. However, God causes the gun to malfunction and then explode in his face (much like what happened in Forgotten: Apocalypse). Enraged, Nikolai orders Artyom Chekhov to give him his MP412, but that gun also explodes in his face. Later, General Barak tries to kill Buck Steel for refusing the Mark of the Beast. However, Buck pulls his own MP412 (ironically, the same one from Forgotten: Apocalypse) and kills him with it. The MP412 is seen a third time in Forgotten: Armageddon, except a new character uses it, Vladmir Makarov. The man takes the revolver and holds it on Brooke Volgelgesang, threatening to kill her if she doesn't take the Mark of Loyalty. However, the angel Michael intervenes by slicing the gun in half with his sword before he can pull the trigger. Buck Steel is seen with one (again, he uses the same one from Forgotten: Apocalypse) and punches Yuri Danilova before holding it to his head and demanding why Nikolai Danilova hates him as much as he does. Yuri takes the gun and holds it on Buck, threatening to kill him if he doesn't hear him out. Buck listens and Yuri gives it back to him. Buck is seen with the one from Forgotten: Apocalypse for the last time after he tries to kill Nikolai Danilova in Jerusalem in revenge for his failed attempt to kill him earlier, as he rose from the dead. However, Nikolai pulls a FN Five-Seven on him and shoots his abdomen, proclaiming, "I am the Lord YOUR God, who gives you breath!" He then leaves Buck for dead. Buck manages to escape, but leaves the gun behind. The MP412 is seen in the hands of random people from the events of Operation Armageddon onward, most notably the Inner Circle, the FSO, the GIGN, the Russian Loyalists, Serbian Loyalists and other soldiers. Finally, Nikolai Danilova uses it on Jesus Christ upon His Glorious Appearing, but the gun is lost when Jesus speaks and the gun melts. Trivia *It's unknown how Buck was able to keep the MP412 from malfunctioning for so long. *The part where Buck punches Yuri Ivanov is a reference to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3-with a twist. *When Buck punches out the man with the MP412 in Forgotten: Apocalypse, he does it in a manner similar to how Cameron Williams killed the Global Community guard in the third Left Behind book, Soul Harvest. Gallery Yuri with an MP412.png|Yuri holding an MP412 Akimbo.png|Akimbo MP412s